


Książka

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Potterowskie Drabble [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Książka

Harry przewrócił stronę, sapiąc cicho z wrażenia. Musiał przyznać, że mugolska literatura była strzałem w dziesiątkę. Czytał już kolejną powieść kryminalną i znowu dał się zwieść podstawionym poszlakom i został wyprowadzony w pole. 

― Idź się uczyć ― mruknął Snape, zamaszystym ruchem wystawiając czerwonego Trolla na jednej z prac, którą ostatnio pisali szóstoroczni. 

― Ale już prawie skończyłem ― zajęczał Harry, jednak wystarczyło jedno wymowne spojrzenie, by się poddał i ze smętną miną ruszył do sypialni, gdzie zostawił swoją szkolną torbę. 

* 

Severus powoli zaczynał się martwić. Potter od dwóch godzin nie dawał znać o swojej osobie i mężczyzna ze zdziwieniem doszedł do wniosku, iż bachor musiał wziąć sobie do serca jego radę i rzeczywiście pochłonęły go podręczniki. Zadowolony z siebie podniósł zostawioną przez chłopaka książkę, decydując, że może pozwolić mu na krótką przerwę. To postanowiwszy, ruszył do sypialni. 

Stanął jednak jak wryty, na widok Harry’ego, który zamiast się uczyć, w najlepsze czytał _Draculę_.


End file.
